Raw Women’s Championship
Introduced by WWE Hall of Famer Lita on the WrestleMania 32 Kickoff, the WWE Women’s Championship ushered in a new era of female competitors who are making their mark on the sports-entertainment industry. Modeled after the WWE World Championship, the WWE Women’s Title contains 283 stones positioned on a striking, white leather strap and a sleek, metallic recreation of WWE’s logo, which was constructed with assistance from Orange County Choppers of "American Chopper" fame. Along with the title's introduction came the announcement that WWE's female athletes would be known as "Superstars" — a status deserving of their history of extraordinary accomplishments. The title was renamed the Raw Women’s Championship following the 2016 WWE Brand Extension Draft. History '2016': Charlotte Flair vs Sasha Banks In a milestone moment for WWE and all female athletes across the globe, Charlotte was crowned as the brand-new WWE Women's Champion after defeating Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch in a thrilling Triple Threat Match at WrestleMania 32. The Women's Division has never looked brighter with a dazzling performer such as Charlotte at the helm. Sasha Banks kicked off Raw's New Era by ending Charlotte's more than 300-day reign as the top competitor in WWE's Women's division. The Boss forced Charlotte to submit to the Bank Statement, clinching her first WWE Women's Championship. Charlotte won her second WWE Women's Championship at SummerSlam 2016, besting rival Sasha Banks by reversing the Bank Statement into a pinfall. Sasha Banks captured her second Raw Women's Championship by defeating Charlotte with the Bank Statement and forcing Charlotte to submit. For the third time in 2016, Charlotte Flair displayed her flair for capturing championship gold by taking back the Raw Women's Title from Sasha Banks in a historic women's Hell in a Cell Match. Sasha Banks clinched her third Raw Women's Championship by forcing Charlotte Flair to submit in her hometown in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Charlotte Flair claimed her fourth Raw Women's Championship in a grueling 30-Minute WWE Iron Man Match against Sasha Banks at Roadblock: End of the Line. The Queen won the last match of her rivarly with Sasha by submission in sudden death overtime. '2017 - 2018': Alexa Bliss Bayley captured her first Raw Women's Championship, defeating Charlotte Flair in the main event of the Feb. 13 edition of Raw. Bayley achieved her lifelong dream with a Bayley-to-Belly. Alexa Bliss made history at WWE Payback, reigning surpreme over Bayley in a hard-fought contest to become the first Superstar to win both the SmackDown Women's Championship and the Raw Women's Championship. Sasha Banks claimed her fourth Women's Title in a gusty performance at SummerSlam 2017 as she dethroned Alexa Bliss with a submission victory via a Bank Statement. Live on Raw, Alexa Bliss claimed her second Raw Women's Championship when she hit Sasha Banks with a DDT and scored a pinfall. Nia Jax scored a victory not only for herself, but for anyone who has been bullied for being different, when she defeated Alexa Bliss at WrestleMania 34 to become the Raw Women's Champion. List of RAW Women's Champions Category:WWE Championships